happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Floppy (CCF)
Floppy is a fan character who is part of Creepy Cryptid Friends. Character Bio Floppy is a normal rabbit who is purple in color with darker purple tufts of hair and two floppy ears. Floppy is an odd character as she is not a cryptid or monster unlike the others in CCF. However the reason she is in it is that she is actually a dangerous poacher and trapper under the guise of a cute and innocent rabbit. She uses her innocent and normal looks to trick the other characters and lure them into her traps so she can kill them and uses their bodies to get money. No matter how often she tries and does kill the characters, most never realize her true nature. However she also rarely captures and kills without dying herself, often to her own traps. Episode Roles Starring * Get Your Bearings Trap * Trap Artist * Labra-Rinth * Love Under the Skin * Monster Hunter Showdown * Face to Fence * Not Sea-ing It * Lower the Stone * Have the Notes * Irish You the Best Featuring * Lost and Not Found * Nuckelback * Yeti or Not, Here I Come * Love Takes Flightless * Ocho, Nueve, Dies * Beat Around the Bush * Lights, Chimera, Action * Watering the Plants * Mutant Along Monsters * Memetic Mutation * Hyde-and-Go Sneak * Counted Chickens * Stay Frosty * A Tail of True Love Appearing * Toe The Line Deaths # Lost and Not Found - Falls in a spike pit. # Get Your Bearings Trap - Head crushed in a bear trap. # Nuckelback - Dies when Nuckel's rider breathes on her. # Trap Artist - Killed by snake poison. #Yeti or Not, Here I Come - Flattened by a boulder. #Love Takes Flightless - Decapitated when a stone Hearty crushes her. #Labra-Rinth - Falls and splatters. #Ocho, Nueve, Dies - Ripped to pieces by a mob. #Lights, Chimera, Action - Smashed into Chupie and Susa, turned to stone. #Watering the Plants - Electrocuted. #Love Under the Skin - Shot by Poachy. #Mutant Among Monsters - Turned to stone. #Memetic Mutation - Struck by lightning and blown up by gun powder. #Monster Hunter Showdown - Killed by Wendy. #Face to Fence - Scraped by Gallus. #Counted Chickens - Eaten by Gallus. #Stay Frosty - Crushed by Levi. #Not Sea-ing It - Turned into a wooden sculpture. #Lower the Stone - Turned into a stone. #Have the Notes - Crushed by Lucerna. #A Tail of True Love - Sliced in half. #Irish You the Best - Stepped on by Kapp'n. Injuries # Trap Artist - Slighty injured in a car crash. # Love Takes Flightless - Her body apart from her head turns to stone. # Not Sea-ing It - Bitten in half. # Have the Notes - Arm and leg sliced off by bear traps and impaled by multiple horns. Kills * Rinth - 1 ("Lost and Not Found" along with Chicky) * Hodag - 2 ("Get Your Bearings Trap", "Mutant Among Monsters") * Nuckel - 1 ("Nuckelback") * Hyde - 1 ("Yeti or Not, Here I Come") * Mothey - 2 ("Yeti or Not, Here I Come", "Monster Hunter Showdown" along with Cryptie) * Nymph - 1 ("Yeti or Not, Here I Come") * Susa - 3 ("Love Takes Flightless" along with Hearty, "Lights, Chimera, Action" along with Chupie, "Memetic Mutation") * Chupie - 1 ("Lights, Chimera, Action" along with Susa) * Tide - 1 ("Watering the Plants") * Big-F - 1 ("Memetic Mutation") * Nueve - 1 ("Memetic Mutation") * Lumpy - 1 ("Hyde-and-Go Sneak") * Lifty & Shifty - 1 ("Hyde-and-Go Sneak" along with Lumpy) * Hooty - 1 ("Monster Hunter Showdown" along with Cryptie) Trivia * Floppy is the only non-cryptid in CCF who is a main character (until the introduction of Marus). * She has a bitter rivalry with Cryptie, as shown in Monster Hunter Showdown. Gallery Category:Rabbits Category:Purple Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:BuckandChuck's characters Category:Creepy Cryptid Friends Character